Getting the Fear Out
Getting the Fear Out is the second chapter of Pokemon Academy DS. Synopsis On the first day of starting her journey, a girl named Amelia sets off to become a Pokemon Master. However, she is facing one tiny little problem and that is the fact that she is scared of Pokemon. Major Events * It is revealed that the Wild Adventure Gang wanted to start helping people out after watching a girl named Amelia get over her fear of Pokemon. * Ross is revealed to have a very neglectful father. * The Sinnoh League no longer allows legendary Pokemon to be registered. Characters Major Characters * Amelia * Eevee (Amelia's) * Professor Rowan * Pikachu (Amelia's fathers) * Ross Huot Minor Characters *Spyro Bandicoot *Miyako Kageyama *James Huot *Natalie *Ash Ketchum *Dawn *Brock *Cynthia *Conway *Paul *Barry *Nando *Charles Goodshow *Tobias *Darkrai (Tobais') *Pikachu (Ash's) *Gligar (Amelia's) Trivia TBA. Full Chapter Ross, Spyro, and Miyako arrive outside the Oreburgh City Gym. The gym was very big but looked like one giant rock castle with the standard gym logo out in front that says “Oreburgh City Gym” on it. With the skies clear of clouds, and doing a lot of walking, the trio was happy to have finally arrived someone satisfying. With the city quiet because it is early in the morning, the trio was very tired. “We're finally at the gym…” A wobbly Miyako said with dark bags underneath her eyes. The girl could hardly stand still as her speech was slurring. Spyro, the Self-Proclaimed Leader of the Wild Adventure Gang, puts his hands on his hips. He wasn't a fan of how his friends were acting. He shook off his tiredness and “woke” himself up. “Guys, we need to wake up. We are the Wild Adventure Gang! We are traveling through the Sinnoh region, trying to help people to solve their problems!” Sinnoh. A region filled with hopes and dreams. A region where people and Pokémon can be or do whatever they want. Pokémon filled the region, along with their trusty partner's human beings. The dark gray clouds covered the skies of the small town of Twinleaf, as the rain started to pour down hard. The usually busy city was unusually quiet that afternoon, with a small group of people walking down the streets. Somewhere located in the heart of the city, a young girl was wrapped up in blankets, trying to warm up from the cold fall weather. Her name was Amelia Adams and She was a ten-year-old girl, who recently graduated from the Pokémon Academy. By recently, it truly meant yesterday. She was happy that She could finally get some rest in, no longer having to wake up in the morning...EVERY...SINGLE...DAY. She was tossing and turning, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Her iPhone X was ringing, laying on top of the dresser that was taller than Her bed. Amelia who was snoring and sound asleep was a heavy sleeper. So, she couldn’t even hear the noise that was going on. The iPhone X’s ringing got louder and louder. The noise was starting to get to Amelia’s father partner Pokémon Pikachu, who was sleeping right next to her trainer. Pikachu woke up and shook her head. She felt annoyed because of the noise the phone was making. Pikachu wanted her beauty sleep. “Hey, Amelia! Your dang phone is ringing!” She shouted. The talking Pokémon bit the bottom of her lip, as she stares intensely at her trainer’s daughter. But Amelia ignored her completely, counting to snore with a snot bubble coming out of Her nose. The electric type Pokémon’s face turned red and she growled at the girl once more. She stomps her foot on the ground, trying to come up with a way to wake her stubborn trainer up. “I’ve had enough of this!” Her body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and she shocks Amelia. The jolt of electricity stunned Amelia and woke up, causing her to scream. She stops electrocuting her, but She was up, and Her hair was surrounded in a puffy afro surrounded by electricity. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” She asked, stomping Her foot on the ground. “Quit being a complete ignoramus and wake up! You have things to do!” She reminded her. Amelia began thinking, as She didn’t know what she was talking about. “I know I have things to do Pikachu, but that doesn’t mean that I want to do them.” Amelia gets off the bed and she sighs. “I just want to lay in bed, why won’t you let me…” “You can’t just lay in bed. Today is the day you’re going to get your first Pokemon.” Pikachu said. “Don’t you want that?” She swallowed her spit because there was something she was hiding but didn’t want to tell anyone. “Yeah...I’m so excited…” She lied. She confessed and proceeded to scratch the back of Her head. She then quickly remembered something and walked over towards Her bed and began looking into Her backpack. She felt like she had everything she needed and was ready to go out on her quest. “I guess I have my things all settled and it’s time for me to go.” Amelia looks at Pikachu fell in a comedic way, while Amelia put the bag on Her shoulders. Amelia was all dressed up and ready to go, in Her opinion. Amelia was a short black-haired pigtailed girl with brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and blue lined boxers, with Nidoran themed slippers on Her feet. Amelia had messy hair, that looked like it hadn’t been combed. Pikachu got back up and examined Amelia. She was both surprised and not surprised by what the girl was wearing. She and Amelia had been together for years now, and for some weird reason, she still managed to find surprises from the girl. “What are you doing? You can’t wear that out on a journey!!!” Amelia looked down at Her clothes and took a second look at herself. “I guess you’re right…” She sweatdropped and scratched the back of Her hair once again. ROSS. Ross sat in his backyard on the stone steps. The blonde boy was visibly upset. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was a mess. Once again, his father had spent another night away, likely at a bar. Ross sighed and looked up at the rising sun. He hadn’t had a moment's rest in days. His baby sister, Natalie rest in his arms. The scent of the outdoors lulling her into a deep sleep. Ross stood up carefully, not wishing to stir the infant. Slowly and gently he adjusted the infant in his arms into a more comfortable position. The two headed back inside. Ross smiled at the child. Sure, things weren't the brightest, but things would change, that’s what his mom always said. Natalie’s little eyes flickered open and she looked up at Ross. The eldest sibling smiled back and the two had a moment before Natalie’s face scrunched up and she started crying. Ross patted her back and grabbed a bottle from a cupboard. After he set the bottle down he removed Natalie from her swaddling and sat her down in a high chair. He handed the bottle of formula to Natalie and stood back. Natalie greedily sucked on the bottle, hungry from the long night’s rest. Ross ran his hand through his hair, a habit that he had picked up from his days of taking care of his sister. Deciding to take advantage of his moment of spare time, he grabbed a box of cereal from another cupboard and poured himself a bowl. AMELIA. Later that day as the storm was still booming, Amelia was riding on her bike, and peddling fast so she can get to her destination on time. Amelia had changed her outfit after doing some talking with Pikachu and was now wearing a red and black checkerboard button up shirt and a brown mini-skirt with long white socks. The girl still had her hair in pigtails, but she also did her nails and was rocking some matching red fingernail polish. She was ready to go to Professor Rowan’s laboratory to get a starter Pokemon but there was one thing that she was hiding. “Ugh, this rain is messing with my hair!” She complained. She passed by a few people as she was riding down the long hill. Her hair was soaking wet, which she didn’t like. But since she was closer to the lab, she just shrugged it off. “Kalos Roads, Kalos roads.” She started singing her favorite song, but before she could get really into it, a Caterpie falls on her hair, which causes the girl to freak out. “A POKEMON! I HATE POKEMON!” She was losing control of the bike, as she is trying her best to get the tiny Pokemon off her hair. Amelia smacks Caterpie off of her, but she was so distracted with Caterpie that she lost control of the bike and falls off the bike. Amelia rolls down the muddy hill. A young blonde-haired boy who was holding an egg along with his five-year-old brown-haired sister where walking by. “Jean, do you think-” The little girl started to say, only for Amelia to tackle the two of them and all three of them ending up rolling off a hill and splashing into a lake nearby. “I need to go!” Amelia said. Amelia gets up, not paying attention to the fact that Jean and his little sister Gina had gotten dirty thanks to her incompetence. The girl who couldn’t stand still gets up and starts running. Gina began crying. “I’m dirty.” Jean sighed. “What has my life become?” He asked as he held a firm grip on the egg. Amelia runs and finally arrived at the outskirts of Rowan’s Laboratory. Amelia enters the Professor’s lab, all dirty and wet. She put her back up against the wall and started to breathe heavily. “I’ve finally made it…” Professor Rowan looked at the wet girl and was quite confused, wondering what happened to the girl. Professor Rowan was taller than the girl and had white hair. His lab was very empty and quiet, with not even his assistants being there. “Amelia...what are you doing here?” “What do you mean? I’m here to get my Pokemon!” She said with the happiest amount of enthusiasm. Professor Rowan sweat drops. “I don’t know what to say…” He scratches the back of his head. “I mean I haven’t seen a person come to me wet before in a long time, but also...you’re like 10...minutes late. There’s no more Pokemon.” Amelia was horrified. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MORE POKEMON?! YOU ARE A POKEMON PROFESSOR!! HOW DO YOU RUN OUT OF POKEMON?!” “Well, three other trainers came here and choose their starter Pokemon. The early bird gets the worm or in this case the Pokemon…” Rowan shrugged. Amelia’s eyes turn into flames. She grabs Rowan by the shirt and she starts shaking the man. “You better give me a Pokemon old man, or I’ll tell everyone about the fact that you cheated on your final exam because you didn’t study and spent all your time playing Fortnite.” Rowan gave in, not wanting his secret to getting out so he swallowed his spit. “Okay, okay, okay…” Amelia lets go of his shirt and started to think about the Pokemon that he had that he can give her. He finally thought of a Pokemon that he could give to the girl. He sighed, reached into his pocket and handed the girl a Pokeball. “Here.” The girl’s eyes water up as she looked at the Pokeball. This was the first step to her dream of becoming a Pokemon master. She was happy as she held the Pokeball up in the air. “Pokemon, I choose you!” She tosses the Pokeball and a cute brown furry creature comes out of the ball. “Eevee, vee.” Eevee wiggles her ears as the end of her tail was shaped like a heart and her violet colored eyes shined bright like a diamond. Amelia was happy to see her new friend. Eevee was happy to see her new trainer too and decided to try and get closer. However, when Eevee did that Amelia stepped back and hide behind Rowan. “I don’t want to fallout four.” She said, shaking like a leaf on the tree. “Huh?” Rowan asked because he was very confused. “How are you afraid of a Pokemon when you’ve been begging for one the whole time?” The girl swallows her spit and gets her act together. “Elementary, my dear Rowan!” She said. She turned around and made a very dramatic pose, and by dramatic pose that meant her getting down on her knees and curling up into a ball. “You see...I don’t exactly remember how I became afraid of Pokemon...I just remember a guy with blue hair and a G on his jacket is there. It all happened three months ago, and it’s all been a blur since then.” She explained to the man. She gets up and tries once again to comfort Eevee. But it was too much for the girl. “I can’t do it...Eevee return!” She points Eevee’s Pokeball at the Pokemon and stares at it. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you…” She sighed. Professor Rowan clears his throat. “Now that we have all of that settled. It’s time I give you a few things.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Sinnoh modeled Pokedex and five Pokeballs. He presents them to the girl and she grabs them. She looks at them, as he explains what they are and what they do. “These are you’re Pokedex and Pokeballs. The Pokedex lets you look up information on any known discovered Pokemon and the Pokeballs allows you to capture Pokemon. But remember to weaken them first.” She nodded her head, getting a good grasp on the information she was presented. She thought she had everything that she needed and felt like she was ready to go. “Thank you for everything.” The girl bowed. “No problem and if you ever need anything, old Rowan is here to satisfy you.” Rowan smiled. “Will do, bye!” The girl smiled, turned around and began running out of the lab and onto the steps of her journey. ROSS. An hour had passed, and Ross’s father still hadn’t returned. Ross sat on a black couch in the living room while the TV was playing some random documentary. He started to get more frustrated by the second. “I’m only five how does he expect me to take care of a child while his drunk a-" Ross stopped ranting before he could finish. He didn’t want to swear in front of Natalie. “Whatever, you aren’t that hard to handle right, Nat?” The infant looked up at the boy and gave a toothless smile and a gurgle. Ross rolled his eyes but smiled and focused on the TV. Another hour passed before Ross’s father unceremoniously barged in, stumbled over to his bedroom and promptly passed out. Ross glared at the door before facepalming. “Are you fu- kidding me.” He sighed and shook his head. “Stupid, degenerate, deadbeat jerk.” AMELIA. A few hours later, and the rain cleared up. But it was still muddy outside. The girl had taken a shower and cleaned her clothes off. She was no longer dirty and he hair was dried up. She liked feeling fresh and clean. The fresh evergreen forest smelt of rain and must, with very little Pokemon being outside. The girl had one thing on her mind and that was Eevee. Amelia grabs Eevee’S Pokeball and starts staring at it, swallowing her spit. “I wish me and Eevee could be friends....but that’s going to be hard...maybe I can try and warm up to Eevee-” She stopped. She turned around and noticed a Gligar flying up above. This caused the girl to become curious about the concept of catching a Pokemon. “Maybe if I can catch that Gligar, I can get over my silly little fear.” She said. She tossed the Pokeball into the air, and the normal type Pokemon with pretty violet eyes came out. Eevee did a cute little yawn and wiggle her ears. “Eevee!” Eevee was a little tired but was ready to do some battling. Seeing Eevee caused Amelia to freeze up. She got scared and decided to hide behind a tree. “I think I’m going to hide behind here, Eevee you battle Gligar!” She shouted at the girl, peeking from behind the tree. Eevee turned around and looked at her trainer. “Vee, vee?” Eevee asked. “Yeah go on Eevee...uh use one of those attacks...that you have…” She stuttered. She was so afraid of Eevee, and Pokemon in general that she didn’t even bother to look anything up on her Pokemon. “Eevee...vee…” Eevee was dumbfounded and sighed. She figured that was going to have to win this battle, so Eevee turns around and begins kicking sand at the flying Gligar. Gligar gets sand in his eyes, which caused his eyes to burn. “Gligar, gar.” Gligar starts crying and flies back in fourth. The pain from the sand hurt the Pokemon eyes badly. “Good, you got him Eevee!” Amelia shouted. “Now, do another one of those attack things!” “Eevee!” Eevee nodded her head. Eevee charges towards Gligar and tackles the crybaby Pokemon. Gligar lands on the ground and continues crying like a baby and rubbing his eyes. “Gligar, gar, gar.” You could tell that Gligar was pretty young. The Pokemon just wouldn’t stop crying. Eevee got annoyed by it and rolled her eyes. “Eevee, vee.” She found the boy to a drama queen. Amelia thought that it would be a good idea to catch this Pokemon at this exact moment as Gligar was vulnerable. “Here’s my chance.” She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. “Now, I’m going to catch you-” She froze up, as she remembers that if she were to catch the Pokemon, then that would mean that she would have two Pokemon. Having two Pokemon would cause her fear to increase and she didn’t want that. “Eevee!” Eevee chastises the girl, letting her know to hurry up. “Right,” Amelia remembered. She nodded her head and tosses the Pokeball. “Pokeball go!” The Pokeball spins in the air and hits Gligar. The ball opens up and Gligar becomes surrounded in a red light. The red light goes into the Pokeball and lands on the ground. The ball starts shaking, multiple times as Eevee and Amelia watched the Pokeball hoping that it will be successful. The ball stops shaking, and three stars surrounded it. Not knowing she was doing runs up to Eevee and hugs the normal type Pokemon. Eevee nuzzles it’s head up against Amelia and the two-start giggling. Amelia then realizes for a quick second that she was hugging Eevee. “I’m hugging you…” She started to cry and so did Eevee. “I’m hugging you!” She hugs Eevee tighter, however, the hug was so tight that Eevee was getting choked with Eevee’s eyes turning purple. “Eevee!” Eevee warned the girl and lets her know what she had been going to her. “Oh, I’m sorry Eevee.” She apologized. She bowed and let’s go of Eevee. She, however, picks the Pokemon back up and looked at the sun above them. As she stood there she decided to change her mind about what her goal would be. “But from this moment on, Eevee...me and you are going to go out on a path and become the best Pokemon trainers ever! She promised her Pokemon. “Eevee, Eevee!” Eevee agreed. Amelia realizes that she had forgotten about the Pokeball that was felt on the ground and rushes over to pick it up. “I almost forgot about you Gligar.” She shines the Pokeball up because there was a little mud on it. She puts the ball away and looks at Eevee. “Come on. Let’s go Eevee!” The girl turns around and starts running, Eevee follows after her trainer and the two set off on their Pokemon Journey. Ross watched everything that happened, and the young boy was surprised to see Amelia overcome her fear. The five-year-old boy decided on what his goal was going to be, and he smiled. “From this day on, I Ross Huot am going to make it my mission to go out to the world and help people solve their problems!” He shouted. Another girl named Miyako who was also seven years old was watching from the bushes and felt the same way as Ross. “I Miyako am going to help people solve their problems!” She balled her fist up and threw it into the air. A five-year-old Spyro also watched Amelia and what had happened with her and it inspired the boy also with his eyes watering up. “I wanna help people! That is going to be my new mission!” He cheered. The three children all looked at each other, realized as they were peaking behind the same bush that they had witnessed the exact same thing, and said that exact same thing too. “We all wanna help people solve their problems…” They said together which caused them all to smile. Miyako, Ross and Spyro, three strangers who just met each other all walk up towards each other and hold their hands out. “Let’s promise that on the same day were old enough to start a Pokemon Journey, that was all going to go out on a Pokemon Adventure and help people solve their problems…” Spyro said. “Promise…” Ross replied nodding his head. “Promise…” Miyako replied nodding her head too. “Because we are the wild adventure gang!” The three children throw their hands into the air, as they giggled and finished making the sacred bond between the three of them. From this day forward, Ross, Spyro, and Miyako were going to be best friends forever, and no one was going to split them up. FIVE YEARS LATER. It was very sunny outside as the Wild Adventure Gang arrived in Oreburgh City, on their travels going around helping people with their problems. “Ah, the Oreburgh City Gym…but what’s this? A sign that says Legendary Pokemon aren’t allowed in gyms or the league!” The British narrator of the story said as Ross, Miyako, and Spyro was walking down the sidewalks of the barren city. Ross was confused about the no legendary Pokemon allow sign and wanted to find out more information. “Why is there a sign that says No Legendary Pokemon are allowed in the gym or Pokemon League?” A confused Ross Huot asked. “Oh, you didn’t hear about the accident of August 2010…” Spyro said. “What accident?” He shrugged. Miyako and Spyro look at each other and sigh. “It’s time we tell him.” They said. Spyro and Miyako began thinking back to the infamous August 2010 that changed the way the Pokemon League worked. As they were thinking back to it, they were pretty much explaining it word to word to Ross: -FLASHBACK BEGINS- The Sinnoh League had just ended, and Tobias was standing on a podium with the crowd cheering, Ash, Paul, Barry, Conway, and Nando along with the other participants of the Sinnoh League looked at Tobias and cheered for him as his Darkrai and Latios were floating next to him. Charles Goodshow an old man with a white beard, was standing next to Cynthia who was holding a trophy in her hand. It was sunny outside, and very hot. Dawn and Brock were watching everything from the bleachers. “And the winner of the Sinnoh League is Tobias, who only used Mystical and Legendary Pokemon to get all eight badges and win the league,” Charles said as Cynthia's hands Tobias the trophy. -FLASHBACK ENDS- “Oh…that makes sense,” Ross said. Ross, Spyro, and Miyako arrive outside the Oreburgh City Gym. The gym was very big but looked like one giant rock castle with the standard gym logo out in front that says “Oreburgh City Gym” on it. With the skies clear of clouds, and doing a lot of walking, the trio was happy to have finally arrived someone satisfying. With the city quiet because it is early in the morning, the trio was very tired. “We're finally at the gym…” A wobbly Miyako said with dark bags underneath her eyes. The girl could hardly stand still as her speech was slurring. Spyro, the Self-Proclaimed Leader of the Wild Adventure Gang, puts his hands on his hips. He wasn't a fan of how his friends were acting. He shook off his tiredness and “woke” himself up. “Guys, we need to wake up. We are the Wild Adventure Gang! We are traveling through the Sinnoh region, trying to help people to solve their problems!” “Yeah!” The three of them all cheer and throw their arms up into the air. Full Chapter Category:Pokemon Academy DS Category:Chapters Category:Chapters focused on Ross